


The Charm of Intimidation

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Armin Arlert,</p><p>Come to my quarters at nine this evening. You should not wear anything underneath your clothes. </p><p>This is not an official summoning, but I shall be expecting you.</p><p>Burn this letter once you have read it.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Erwin Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charm of Intimidation

The letter had been burnt, as instructed. Upon first receiving it, opening the seal and reading it through, he had felt that it must have been a jest. But there was no mistaking the commander’s handwriting or signature, and so Armin had held the letter in his hands, shaking, before setting it aflame.

Now he stood outside of the commander’s quarters. Wearing casual clothing, no underwear on beneath, he had followed the letter’s instructions flawlessly. There was still time to turn back, but he had never really wanted the choice to deny the commander what he desired.

Erwin opened the door at nine, after Armin had stood silently outside of it for five minutes straight. He was let inside, and removed his shoes before following Erwin through the hall, the small living quarters, and into the bed chamber. A few candles had been lit, standing on the desk and windowsill. The blinds had been pulled down, and the bed made ready for the night. Erwin stopped in the middle of the room, standing next to the four-poster bed, and Armin halted his steps in the doorway.

“I am glad you decided to show,” Erwin said pleasantly. He had a way of speaking so politely, yet never showing any of his proclaimed happiness in his eyes. Sometimes, Armin had noted his lips twitching into a smile, but mostly, the commander kept a calm façade.

“I burnt the letter, sir,” Armin assured him, even though he hadn’t been asked.

A twitch smile from Erwin’s side was followed by his words; “That’s good to hear. You are a very obedient boy.”

The word _boy_ was condescending for a soldier to hear, but Armin didn’t take it to heart. There was always a reason why Erwin spoke the way he did, and finding out the true meaning of his words had become a habit for Armin. _I am glad you decided to show_ was Erwin saying “had you not come, I would have been very displeased with you”, for instance.

But it was not just to end up in Erwin’s good graces he had decided to come. His natural curiosity had been the main contributing factor.

“I only act as a soldier should,” he replied.

“Indeed. Though many of the soldiers lack that conviction,” Erwin said. “You are a very exceptional boy.” He made a nod back with his head. “Take off your shirt.”

The sudden command caught Armin off guard, and he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He had never been asked to strip least in the infirmary, but the setting was incomparable. Even though he was still clothed, the mere wording made him feel vulnerable.

“May I ask the reason why, sir?” he asked.

Erwin might have smirked at that. “Use your critical thinking, Armin. Why would I ask you to come here without anything underneath, and ask you to strip?”

Swallowing, Armin said: “I understand the intention, sir. I do not comprehend the reasoning.”

He stood his ground firmly, though half of him wanted to escape, when Erwin suddenly advanced towards him. The commanders stopped just a foot away, the height difference being significantly embarrassing for Armin.

“I feel very fortunate to have a subordinate like you, Armin,” Erwin confessed. His large hands were placed on Armin’s shoulders, almost like a threat, but also a comfort. “Your intellectual input has been most helpful for our cause. However, there are other things I appreciate about you than your mind. You have a very young body, and a very sensual voice. I like to imagine that you would be very loud, were I to lie with you.”

His words were masqueraded partly behind eloquence, but Armin could only hear the words “fuck you hard”, when Erwin spoke with such raw power. It intimidated him, and yet, he had no desire to resist.

“Sir,” he started, fighting his blush as he convinced himself to continue. “I think… I would disappoint you. I am a virgin.”

“When you are older, and desire a young man many years your junior, you will look back to those words and laugh,” Erwin commented. “Your virginity is a selling point when you’re young. And I wish to mentor you in more ways than for military gains.”

The words took their sweet time to process, but when Armin felt ready, though nervous enough to shake with his entire body, he nodded. Erwin took a step back, and watched Armin’s hands unbutton one button after another, starting from the top and working his way to the bottom. His milky skin revealed was marred by the straps of the 3D manoeuvre gear, a common issue with young soldiers, and a secret attraction of Erwin’s. He watched the red strap of bruised skin crossing Armin’s chest intimately, as the shirt was discarded.

“Now take off your pants,” was Erwin’s next command. With hands even more trembling, Armin tried to open his belt buckle. When it took to long for him to so nervously attempt it, Erwin was quick to assist, with steady hands sliding the belt off, and letting it fall to the ground. Armin stared down at the floor with red cheeks as he opened his pants, and slowly pulled them down, until gravity did the rest and he stood with them on a pile by his feet, nude and exposed.

Erwin’s hand was hot against his shoulder, as he gently caressed the naked skin. He slid his hand down Armin’s slender arm, feeling the sort of minimum strength hidden in the slightly defined muscles, as his eyes raked the boy’s body.

It felt humiliating to stand in his commander’s office by the value of his physical appearance, but Armin was silent in his protests. Part of him almost enjoyed the attention, thinking of whom it was who was touching him, but his fear of disappointing the man made him too hesitant to focus on anything else.

“Lie down on the bed,” Erwin commanded him. His voice had a husky, frightening quality to it, one Armin didn’t dare disobey. For this as well, there was a reason to be submissive, though he wondered how far it would go before he wanted out.

The sheets were freshly cleaned, and smelt of grass, a wonderful scent of spring and freedom. Armin felt awkward, lying down on it, so he had his elbows propped up as he lay on his back, eyeing the commander and awaiting either a swift end, or a dangerous second command.

Right before the bed, Erwin stopped, his controlled eyes and even expression revealing nothing as he looked over Armin again. His shadow was cast over Armin’s smaller body, as he swiftly removed his tie, and dropped it on the bed. Next, he opened his shirt, button by button. His torso was firm, wide, and strong. Witnessing it exposed just for Armin’s sake should be privilege, but whatever he was feeling, it was not pure gratitude.

After removing the belt, but keeping his pants on, along with his opened shirt, Erwin spoke. “Would you prefer me fully nude, Armin?”

It was a trick question. Letting him keep on parts of his clothing made Armin appear even more vulnerable in comparison, but asking the commander to strip felt like move which required far more arrogance than Armin possessed.  It didn’t boil down to what would be the right answer to give, he realized. The question was only if he wanted to see what Erwin looked like naked, or not.

“Please,” he requested. “Naked, sir.”

A twitch of a smile flickered across Erwin’s face, and then he had dropped his shirt to the floor, and opened his pants. Like Armin, he had neglected underwear for the evening. But unlike him, he was well hung, every bit of a grown man, and his sex was already hard. Armin wished that he could focus on the strong thighs, on the broad shoulders or the firm torso. Yet his eyes could only look at the cock, and his mind could only process its purpose.

Joining him on the bed, Erwin crawled up until he was lying almost on top of Armin, standing over him on all four. His knees were on either sides of Armin’s thighs, and his hands framed the boy’s face.  Armin willed his breathing to calm, but keeping it steady was difficult, as Erwin’s own hot breath caressed his face.

“You are of very much value to me, Armin,” he said. The way he said his name was almost a lover’s whisper. “But it is not good if you fear me. Do you wish us to stop?”

Armin knew what he was asking. It would be his final chance at backing out, before it had properly started. If he just said a word, he wouldn’t have to do anything more. He would be allowed to dress and leave, and they would both forget about it, return to their normal schedules. The commander could probably find someone else who was young and willing. It didn’t have to be him.

But as soon as he was given the option, he knew that it he had no desire for it to stop. He was nervous, but not unsure of his lust. Commander Erwin was his aspiration, his idol, the one man Armin thought shared his ideals, and wouldn’t judge him for it. Arrogantly, Armin had entertained the thought of being someone who mattered to Erwin. His chance to sate that lust was now.

“Sir, I want to continue,” he assured him, though his voice was weak, body shaking, and breathing uneven.

“Good boy,” Erwin all but murmured, before he closed the distance between their faces and claimed Armin’s first kiss.

It was tentative, and soft, softer than Armin had expected. Once the shock of being kissed ceased, he kissed back, pressing his lips back against the commander. The gentle, soothing act made him instantly calmer, and he closed his eyes, letting himself only enjoy the moment.

Their kisses reminded him of something, but he didn’t realize what it was. Taking his fear away, rueing him into a false sense of comfort, he became spellbound, happily entrapped in the loving motion. Only when Erwin sucked on his lower lip, and he felt the commander move one of his hands away from beside his face, did he know something was amiss. And when Erwin suddenly plunged his tongue into his mouth and grabbed Armin’s hands, tying the wrists above his head with the tie he had picked up, Armin finally knew what the kissing reminded him of. The calm before the storm.

Gasping for breath once the long kiss ended, Armin was given no chance to recover before the commander had tilted his head to the side and sucked on his neck. He struggled against the binding of his wrist, but realized soon that it was useless. Erwin’s hands worked their way down his sides, while he kissed, bit, licked and sucked on every part of the boy’s neck he found. The pressure was painful, and Armin groaned. The hands on his hips moved to touch his half-hard cock, and only then did he realize that the pain from the biting, and restriction to his hands, were factors in his arousal.

Moaning, wantonly or no, felt embarrassing to do. Yet Armin recalled the commander commenting on his voice, so he let it out, shamelessly expressing his desires. With hard strokes of his cock, bringing him to a full erection, he was graciously rewarded.

From then on, it all happened very quickly, in a jagged, but undeniably calculated pace. He was flipped to his stomach, manhandled roughly, with the strong hand of the commander stroking across his back and pushing him down. When Erwin’s cock was grinded against his ass he let out a whine, but there was too much touching of his body to distract him from thinking of its purpose.

Erwin moved down, sitting over his legs instead, and his hands soon followed. Grabbing onto Armin’s ass painfully hard, he squeezed and fondled it as Armin squirmed and gasped. He pulled up the boy’s hips so that the ass stood well exposed in the air. The position felt like the most humiliating one yet, but Armin didn’t struggle, not even internally, with how arousing it was. His ass cheeks were spread, but he thought little off it, until Erwin leaned forward and licked at his opening.

Immediately Armin’s entire body went rigid, but he had no time to linger on first impressions. Erwin worked fast, as he pushed his tongue against the anus, until the applied pressure made it give in and allow entrance. Soon the tongue had pushed itself even further in, and the sensation Armin experienced was indescribable.

Being taken by a tongue had never even crossed his mind, and yet there he was, with a tongue moving inside of him as if though it was a kiss. To assist its effect, Erwin moved his right hand to grab Armin’s cock, and he started to stroke it, almost painfully hard, same as before, while his tongue fucked Armin’s ass. The feeling of the tongue was intensified as he was simultaneously jerked off, and as he tried to squirm and move, almost involuntarily, Erwin’s firm hand on his ass kept him in place.

Not just embarrassing, not just humiliating, having his virginity taken by a tongue felt _dirtier_ than what he would have ever imagined. Feeling something so slick, yet surprisingly solid plunge in and out of his ass was strange, and wrong, but the more he thought of what it was, the more he thought of the fact that it was the first time he had been penetrated, the more his body responded. The mere fact that it should be considered dirty made him ache for more, and he moved his body up against Erwin, shamelessly begging for it.

Positioned like that, with breathy uncensored moans quicker in succession, he came hard. His seed splashed against his own stomach and trickled down to the sheets behind him, and Erwin kept milking his cock until it was all out.

Armin panted, trying to catch his breath, but his hands were still tied, and his hips still propped up, leaving him no time to relax. Soon Erwin had moved him them to the other side of the bed, and Armin was flipped around, now facing the commander head first, though he was still left lying on his stomach, with his tied wrist above his head. Seated on spread knees, Erwin presented his cock to him without restraint, and gave him an expectant look. Despite his inexperience, Erwin seemed to expect Armin to flawlessly preform exactly how he wished him to. The pressure was heavy to bear, but Armin wondered, briefly, what would happen if he didn’t do well. Would he be punished? He wondered what that would mean, in these circumstances.

Rather than finding that out, however, he was eager to excel. He wanted to make the commander feel even better than he had just felt, coming in his hand, and he wanted to try doing everything he had tried not to dream of. The positioning of his head close to Erwin’s cock made the wordless instruction almost blatant, and he understood it, without even knowing how he would do it.

With his hands tied he pushed himself up to stand on all four, and was then on eye level with the large erection. He wished that his hands had been free so that he could at least hold it down, but that wasn’t what Erwin had wanted, and so he wouldn’t do it even if he still could. Instead he raised himself just until his mouth was level with the tip, and he cast a quick look to Erwin’s face, to see that he was doing correctly, before he took the head in his mouth.

There was a weird taste to the precum which almost made him gag, but he fought through his disgust, and sucked. The groan leaving Erwin’s mouth was his first direct sound, and a feel of power surged through Armin’s body. He hadn’t thought to find it so exhilarating, but it the idea of him making someone like Erwin break his cool aroused him more than he had thought possible after such a short time following his orgasm. Excitedly, he forced himself to take even more of Erwin into his mouth. His teeth scraped against it, but he quickly realized that it must be unpleasant, so he opened his mouth wider, and slid the cock down his throat.

Breathing through only his nose made him feel dizzy, but the moan of pleasure the commander let out made his efforts worth it. To his best ability he moved his tongue across the cock, caressing it whilst he sucked, a difficult, though rewarding double task. When Erwin suddenly pulled out, he feared he done something wrong, something displeasing, but with another passionate kiss, where thinking of where their tongues had been shortly prior made him harder still, he forgot his trail of thought.

“Good,” Erwin breathed, when he pulled apart. Their eyes met for the first time of the evening, and Armin could see a hint of pleasure in the commander’s eyes he had never witnessed before. “We are both prepared now.”

From what little Armin had learnt of sex between men, lubrication and preparation was needed. Did Erwin think that saliva, and a tongue, had been preparation enough? As he was again manhandled, pushed down on his back and legs forcibly spread, he panicked, thinking it couldn’t have possible been enough to save him from foretold pain.

Although, he thought when he looked up at the commander’s face, whose cock aligned with Armin’s ass. Maybe he wouldn’t mind much the pain. Like his humiliating positioning, his embarrassing sounds, their dirty acts, maybe he would enjoy even this. And when Erwin read the acceptance in his eyes, again there was a twitch of a smile, and a hard thrust inside.

Armin screamed, unable to keep it out of him, as he felt like his body was split in two. Much harder, and much _much_ larger than a tongue, even their saliva offered no remedy for the fraction. The cock inside of him felt worse than a sword, more intrusive than a blade through his chest, and hurt him more than anything he could have imagined.

He must really be some sort of freak, he thought faintly, when Erwin started to move. Despite the pain he felt with every single trust, his cock was still hard, his breathing still heavy, and his lust for his commander still present, still raw, and still undeniable.

Erwin’s hands were on his hips, and he forced his body to move to meet with his own thrusting. If not for the pain leaving him almost immovable, Armin would have tried to help, but as it was, he was a simple tool by then, a doll for Erwin to move without a will of his own. The degrading thought made him moan.

He had been used and twisted ever since stepping inside of the commander’s quarters, but as he was taken, fucked painfully into the mattress, he knew that it had been because of his own desires. Erwin must have recognized it, seen that Armin even unbeknownst to himself had wanted this. Being violated and treated without care, bound and played with, Armin had enjoyed every moment of it. His cock and dirty mind both screamed of his pleasure, and since it pleased his commander so, he let out his voice, shame forgotten as he moaned in pain and pleasure combined. The speed of the thrusting increased, but he was lost in a daze, not so much recognizing the thrusting as he recognized the uncontrolled image of desperation for more on the commander’s face. Had his hands not been tied, he would have touched himself to that image.

Erwin came inside of him, his seed soiling Armin on the inside. His spent cock was red with blood when it slipped out of the boy, but the bleeding had not been serious enough to warrant attention. Just a few quick and violent ruts against Erwin’s palm made Armin come again, and he was so out of it by the time he was finished, he barely realized that blood and semen both were leaking from his ass.

His hands were numb when they were released, and he didn’t make any effort to move them from their position over his head. He simply stared at the white satin canopy over the bed, and heard his heart pound loudly still.

The kiss planted on his lips barely registered to him, but he heard the words spoken.

“I apologize for hurting you. I should have been gentler to a first timer.” He wiped his blood stained cock on the sheets, dirty as they already were.

“I didn’t mind,” Armin assured him, though he wondered why there had even been an apology. He had been convinced the commander had been in control of his own actions the entire time.

“No,” Erwin smirked. “It would appear you didn’t.” He kissed Armin again, and he lazily responded.

Exhausted in every way, it didn’t take many more sleepy kisses until Armin had fallen asleep. His naked, filthy body was left as a perverse picture lying on the stained sheets and covered in all things sexual, when Erwin left to wash up. He decided to keep the image of Armin’s shamelessness for a moment longer, and didn’t move to wake him, even when he was fully clean.

The virginity had indeed been a selling point, but the way Armin had performed only made the price go up. Erwin looked fondly upon his treasured subordinate, with a full, arrogant smile plastered on his face.

He would enjoy writing the instructions for the next letter Armin would have to burn.


End file.
